Além da Ficção
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Que tipo de conto de fadas era aquele? E mais, por que ela estava gostando tanto? [HaoAnna, YohAnna sugerido, UA]


**Além da Ficção**

"Não nasci para esse tipo de coisa."

Hao Asakura parou no meio do corredor da universidade ao ouvir esta frase. Apurou os ouvidos, esperando que a próxima fala denunciasse a posição do dono da voz, mas nada veio.

Só um relógio tiquetaqueando ao fundo.

Mas espere, um relógio? Só se estivesse fora de ritmo. Fechou os olhos para ouvir melhor. Era o _tec-tec-tec_ de uma caneta sendo batida repetidamente numa mesa.

Sorriu ao abrir a porta da sala 603. "Olá, Anninha!"

A menina loura, sentada numa das primeiras carteiras da sala vazia, parou a caneta em suas mãos. "O que você quer, Hao?" Perguntou friamente.

"Oh, _nada_," Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "apenas estava passando e achei que você podia querer uma mãozinha em, uh—o que quer que você esteja fazendo aí."

"Não preciso," Foi a resposta orgulhosa. "e muito menos _quero_."

"Ah, vamos, Anninha," Anna estreitou os olhos quando ele sentou na carteira ao seu lado. "Estudamos juntos há quase dez anos, você _sabe_ que eu não sou um predador que vai roubar seu projeto ou coisa assim. Agora, o que você tem que fazer?"

O movimento de mão para impedir que ele pegasse o papel foi lento demais. Hao leu silenciosamente as palavras, antes de começar a rir. Anna poderia tê-lo asfixiado com as próprias mãos nesse momento. "Não me diga que seu trabalho é—"

"—escrever um conto infantil para as crianças de uma creche. É. _Maldita_ hora que escolhi estudar comunicação." Ela rosnou entre dentes, pegando o papel de volta.

"Ora, Anna," Hao prosseguiu rindo. "Não acredito que esteja fazendo tanto drama. É tão _fácil_."

"Ah, é?" Ela disse, irônica, observando o colega se levantar e puxar uma caixa debaixo da mesa do professor. "Então talvez queira—o que é isso nessa caixa?"

"Você escolheu justamente a sala de teoria do teatro para escrever," Ele puxou um grande tecido azul de dentro da caixa e jogou para ela. "tem alguns figurinos aqui. Vamos, levante-se e enrole-se nisso aí."

"_O quê_?"

"Você fará o papel da princesa. Mandará em tudo e todos."

Aquilo estava ficando bom.

Anna pôs-se em pé sobre a cadeira e enrolou-se no pano azul, acrescentando uma coroinha de papelão dourado que Hao lhe entregou. O jovem riu e começou.

"_Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo atrás, a jovem princesa do reino de Gelo. Seu nome era Anna Kyouyama. Ela era muito bonita, mas dizia-se que não dava um sorriso de verdade desde a morte dos pais, há muito tempo._

_Como a princesa era muito solitária, todas as noites ela percorria o céu numa carruagem de prata. Todo mundo a via, mas ninguém se importava. Apenas apontavam e diziam: é a lua._

_Mas um dia..._"

Anna engasgou quando Hao lançou nela um pano preto que deveria servir de cortina e colocou-a sobre o ombro.

"_Ela foi raptada pelo terrível feiticeiro Marco!_"

Ela sorriu diante da menção do nome do professor de ciência da religião, um dos mais temidos.

"_E trancada num terrível calabouço!_"

Colocou-a no chão, encostada a parede. Quando a menina conseguiu livrar-se da cortina, havia um círculo de carteiras construído ao seu redor. Hao, usando uma peruca loura e óculos, estava em pé do outro lado.

"'_Finalmente serás minha, ó princesa do Gelo! Aguardei muito por este momento!_'" Hao riu malignamente, jogando a recém-adquirida cabeleira loura para trás.

"'_Nunca, seu feiticeiro cruel! Fugirei! Não pode me manter presa!_'" Anna respondeu, entrando na brincadeira.

"'_Ah, é assim? Pois você transformar-se-há—_que conjugação verbal chique, hein?—_num cisne todas as noites, até aceitar meu pedido!_'"

"Cisne é muito batido, Hao."

"Uh, que tal uma serpente?"

Ela sorriu malignamente. "Adorei."

"Ótimo. '_Transformar-se-há numa serpente sempre que sair dos limites deste castelo!_'"

"Hey, você mudou a maldição!"

"E você mudou o bicho, estamos quites!"

"Idiota." Hao sorriu. Quando a última resposta de alguém é _idiota_, você sabe que a venceu. "'_Não adianta, cruel feiticeiro! Virão me resgatar!_'"

"'_Que tentem! Hahaha!' com mais uma risada maligna digna de cinema, nosso vilão retirou-se..._

_Quando a jovem princesa escapou, ainda naquela noite, a maldição se cumpriu: tornou-se uma serpente_ _prateada_—esse tecido disco dance vai ficar ótimo! Pega_—e não conseguiu avisar ninguém sobre sua desgraça. Voltou ao palácio do feiticeiro e postou-se na janela, na frágil esperança de que alguém visse._

_Por coincidência, poucos dias depois, o príncipe Yoh Asakura passou por ali..._"

Ela prendeu a respiração. Atrevido! Quase esquecera a época da pré-escola, quando apaixonara-se pelo irmão mais novo de Hao. Tudo foi mais constrangedor porque sua mãe resolveu que era muito bonitinho sua filha estar apaixonada, e compartilhou a novidade com todos na reunião de pais. A menina foi alvo de brincadeiras pelo resto do mês.

Mas pelo visto ainda faltava uma.

"'_Uh—oi!_' _disse o jovem príncipe_," Hao prendera o cabelo e sorria numa réplica exata do irmão mais moço. "'_Eu estava passando por aqui e... tá tudo bem aí em cima?_'"

"'_Oh__, jovem—_Haoeuvoumatarvocê—_cavaleiro! Um bruxo cruel me mantém prisioneira! Por favor, salve-me!_'"

"'_Relaxa! Pra tudo tem um jeito!_'" Ele fez o sinal de positivo, com o polegar pra cima. "'_Hum, você não tem uma __**trança**__ pra me jogar ou algo do tipo?_'"

"Não, Hao, mas se você quiser a maçã envenenada..." Ela rosnou ameaçadoramente, fazendo-o rir.

"'_Como disse, gentil princesa?_' _O jovem, que não batia muito bem das idéias, perguntou_."

"'_Eu disse que primeiro é preciso quebrar o feitiço! Caso contrário, eu me tornarei uma serpente quando deixar este lugar! Você deve desenterrar um baú no fundo do oceano que contém o coração do feiticeiro e apunhalá-lo, só assim ele morrerá e eu poderei ser libertada!_'"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Anna, tem certeza que não plagiou isso de um certo filme que começa com 'Piratas' e acaba com 'Caribe'?"

"Pare de ser estraga-prazeres."

"Ah, vamos lá, não dá pra pôr **outra** parte dele dentro do baú?"

"Um pâncreas, por exemplo?" Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. "Não posso trabalhar nessas condições!"

Suspirou. "Então que tal mudarmos a história? O que acha de ele derrotar o feiticeiro nas terras mais áridas do oeste?" A criança dentro de Hao brilhou em seu olhos e Anna cedeu.

"'_Ó, jovem cavaleiro! Confundi-me! Deve dirigir-se ao oeste, lá encontrará meu carcereiro!—_Hao, me joga um paninho branco aí. Esse ta ótimo—_Leve isso com você, irá protegê-lo._'"

"Você é completamente maluca. Me fez te dar um lenço só pra me devolver?"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "'_Parta!_'"

"'_Adeus, princesa!_' _E o príncipe montou em seu fiel corcel Amidamaru, partindo para o oeste... Mas não sem antes chamar um monte de idio—digo, seus fiéis companheiros._"

Hao jogou sobre a mesa bonequinhos de lego e fez com a língua o barulho do trote dos cavalos. Anna usou o pano prateado que antes era a serpente e segurou o que seria a base da cabeça de um dragão.

"'_Há! Nunca passarão por mim! Minha forma draconiana é muito mais forte que todos vocês!_'_ Disse o feiticeiro, cuspindo fogo em nossos heróis_." Anna assoprou, e Hao derrubou com um peteleco os guerreiros inutilizados.

"_Atingidos, os inú—digo, companheiros de Yoh foram caindo, até que apenas ele permaneceu sobrou. O dragão-Marco preparou mais um rajada de fogo..._"

"_E atingiu em cheio!_" Anna riu, sádica.

"_... Mas o guerreiro foi protegido pelo lenço de sua amada!_" Hao puxou o paninho branco e embrulhou o tecido prateado de Anna com ele, jogando ambos para trás depois. "_E então, numa, uh—reviravolta ligeiramente improvável, o príncipe saiu vitorioso._"

"Hey, isso foi trapaça!"

"Pode ser, mas teoricamente foi a **seu** favor, ta reclamando do que?" Hao voltou a simular o barulho do trote no bonequinho. "_Então, o príncipe Yoh voltou a galope para os braços da amada, ele só não contava que no meio tempo..._"

Anna corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando ele arrancou a própria camisa.

"_... Seu inteligente, forte, charmoso, vitaminado e bonitão irmão mais velho chegasse e, aproveitando-se da lerdeza do irmãozinho, tomasse a princesa para si e a levasse para seu reino do fogo!_"

Ele amarrou uma capa vermelha ao redor do pescoço e pegou Anna no colo. Ela não ofereceu resistência. Má, má menina.

"_Dizem que até hoje eles passeiam numa carruagem de ouro pelo céu. Todos vêem, mas ninguém se importa, apenas apontam e dizem: é o sol._

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre!_"

"Você chama **isso **de conto-de-fadas?" Empurrou-o, alcançando o chão. "O vilão não pode se dar bem no fim! O que as crianças vão pensar?"

"Que ele seja menos trouxa numa próxima vez."

"Ora, saia daqui!" Ela disse, sem conter um sorriso, que ele não deixou de notar. "Vai me fazer tirar um zero!"

"_Todas as noites, o pobre rei era expulso do castelo por sua própria esposa,_" Ele disse, saindo dramaticamente. "_Que jogava coisas nele se recusasse..._"

Sua voz foi se perdendo conforme avançava pelo corredor. Anna, cansada, sentou-se e correu os olhos pela sala bagunçada antes de mirar o papel à sua frente. Sorriu.

E desejou ardentemente que fosse tudo verdade.

**X**

**Oh, escrever isso foi tão, mas tão divertido.**

**Sério mesmo. Horas e horas de pura diversão. O problema foi olhar depois e descobrir que tinha passado 109 palavras do limite permitido ;D Aí um monte de coisa rodou, mas eu ainda adoro o resultado final.**

**POR ISSO, vamos todos agradecer à Lila, que ajudou muito os cortes (embora eu tenha alterado um pouco depois) e deu todo o incentivo de que eu precisava XD**

**O tema era _ficção,_ e e decidi reciclar a idéia antiga que eu queria muito por no papel--uh, tela. Sei lá.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! XD Mas se não gostaram, bem, morram. Eu gostei ;D**

**Arivedecchi!**


End file.
